


Down Near the Hanging Tree

by GodIsWearingBlack



Category: Death Note, Naruto
Genre: Androgynous Characters, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Inappropriate Behavior to a minor, Loss, M/M, Multi, Robot Feels, Robots? I hope thats not too much to dwell on, Three Laws of Robotics, greif, its not a big deal, machine drugs, non-binary characters, yes i got Nears last name from ouran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodIsWearingBlack/pseuds/GodIsWearingBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Naruto have lived without his Ni-chan?</p><p>The answer is very, VERY, poorly.<br/>Lucky for him Near has a compound, infinite food (i.e. ramen), and enough space in their hearts for Naruto.</p><p>Or the one where the new kid is a freak with a freak past and a freak family and oops he's a robot?<br/>A DeathNote/Naruto crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Naruto laughed obnoxiously as he dashed through the streets, chunin guards hot on his heels.

'But of course not fast enough!' Naruto let out another bark of amusement 'they could never catch me!'

He quickly ducked under a heavy frame a pair of moving guys were carrying, wiping his face, leaving a trail of colored paint on his nose.

Oh he was going to get in trouble for this. His pranks never went very far but this took the cake. Defiling the Hokage faces on the side of the mountain was sure to earn him more than a slap on the wrist.

"Haha! You'll never catch me, dayabato!"

The two chunins rounded the corner, dismissing the uneven fence lining that tore away as soon as they were gone, revealing a splash of orange and yellow.

"HAHA!!! They totally fell for it! Hahah-"

A hand gripping the back of his vivid jumpsuit startled him, craning his neck he saw it was his academy teacher, Iruka, who did not look happy.

"Naruto!" The chunin shouted angrily, a tick forming on his forehead.

Naruto got caught, this means he wouldn't escape punishment.

'Ne-chan's going to mad at me,' the thought sent a sliver of fear down Naruto's spine, his roommate was a force to be reckoned with. Naruto's had seen that first hand.

(Flashback)

The alarm at the academy had rung about five minutes ago and everyone was in their seats ready, or not, to learn more about becoming a shinobi of kohona. They were currently waiting on their teacher who was uncharacteristically late.

Naruto sat in the front row with pencils stuck up his nose, making faces at the back of a boy a few seats away.

He was promptly ignored.

Naruto let out a huff of frustration, nobody at the academy ever paid him any attention unless he annoyed them enough.

He was about to shoot a spitball when the door to the class swung open, revealing Iruka-sensei. Who slowly nudged a much smaller figure into the room.

The class fell silent quickly, the child was obviously a new student, but they hadn't had a new student in a while. In fact Naruto wasn't even sure you could just randomly join the class without taking the first year.

Iruka and the child stood at the front of the classroom now. His large hand cupped reassuringly on the tiny shoulder.

"I'd like you all to welcome our new student to the academy, Fujioka Near, who comes all the way from the cloud village,"

Near was slightly taller than most of the kids, the Snow White hair chopped messily at the ears, round dark eyes stared at the class blankly. Baggy white clothes hung off Near's figure, a button up dress shirt with plain abalaster sweats. Everything about him was clean, pale, white, his skin was porcelain and slightly sickly looking. It seemed that he wasn't even wearing shoes.

He was actually a bit adorable.

"KYYYYAAAA!!! OH HES SO CUTE!"

"Near-kun!"

"Will you go out with me?!"

The boys of the class winced at the screeching of all the girls at once. A dark haired boy smirked at the irony.

 

Near's eyes widened in surprise, or fear. The sudden declarations of love startled him into a bumbling mess.

"I-I'm n-not sure-" the albino started to speak but another round of squealings cut him off.

Naruto pouted as Iruka told Near to go take a seat, this kids been here five seconds and Sakura-chan's already drooling all over him! What a punk.

So Naruto flinched when the small boy sat down right beside him, most likely because there were no empty seats of girls near it. Naruto didn't understand, he'd kill to have some girls even talking to him!

Iruka-sensei started the lesson but the girls were distracted by the new boy, hearts practically jumping out of their eyes.

Near must have sensed his glare because he suddenly turned to look at Naruto, who had quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. When he looked again, Dark eyes remained glued to his face.

The staring made The blonde nervous. And he barred his teeth.  
"What are you looking at dork?"

A white hand found its way into his hair "hey, what are you-"

The hand retracted, Near's tiny fist opened "You had some naruto in your hair..."

Naruto's face reddened in embarrassment and tried to deftly shake his head in case more ramen ingredients were stuck in his golden locks.

A giggle caused him to stop immediately, Near's face twitched but showed no other signs that it was him.

It did nothing to ease him when the boy shyly held out his hand. "I am Near," he said unessasaryly

Naruto's cheeks burned again when he shook it "Uzumaki..." He sighed "Naruto,"

Near's tiny nose scrunched into itself in confusion. "Your NAME is Naruto?"

 

(Present)

"I bet it's Naruto again," Ino complained loudly, "I saw him carrying spray paint earlier this morning,"

The white haired boy next to her groaned quietly, his roommate was always getting into trouble, the routine got a bit boring after awhile.

Ino quickly turned to cling onto Near affectionately. Near had grown from an tall lanky child, to easily the shortest person in the class. While still strong he never really developed muscles and he still wore those awkwardly baggy clothes. But Near was still one of the "hottest" boys at the academy. Ino used to be into Uchiha Sasuke but he never paid any attention to her. She might have a chance with the albino.

"Near-kun," the boy turned to look at Ino expectantly. The girl immediately felt her confidence drop. "Y-your um, N-Naruto's roommate right?"

'Baka!' Her inner monologue raged 'you were supposed to ask him on a date, not bring up that knucklehead!'  
She felt ready to bang her head in her desk when Near gave a tired smile and her self doubt evaporated.

"Yeah... Naruto-kun actually went to paint the Hokage mountain, he dumped paint on me this morning to I had to grab an extra pair of clothes"

 

The mental image of Near changing out of his clothes made Ino blush beet red. Her nose dripped blood.

"Ino-San! Your bleeding!"  
\----------------------------------

The door to the classroom banged open and Iruka stepped into the room, carrying a tied up Naruto over his shoulder.

The class was not fazed, this was quite a normal thing.

When Iruka plopped the blonde on the floor his eyes were everywhere except Near's. Nobody could blame him, if looks could kill.

Iruka wasn't helping "Since Naruto decided it was a good idea to sherk his school hours, we will be having a surprise demonstration," he smirked and Naruto's stomach clenched "you will all be performing the transformation jutsu,"

The class simultaneously glared at the Uzumaki boy. As the students went to line up. Shikamaru sighed "this is all your fault Naruto," his words were rude but his tone implied he couldn't be bothered to care.

Naruto pouted, stubbornly turning his back to the Nara boy.

"Shika-sama shouldn't be so harsh," the soft voice slithered through the spiky haired boy's ear. Shikamaru shuddered, he was always acting weird around Near. It was relatable, while Near was as creepy and calm as he was attractive.

The Nara turned toward him, but Near was already facing forward, as if he had never spoken in the first place. "Troublesome,"


	2. You're Not too Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were pre-written. I am a slow writer, please be patient.

Iruka had only been teaching for a few years now but the kids he taught made it seem like eons ago when he applied to be an academy sensei. So naturally days were just a pain, most of them at reason involved a certain blonde.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

How to describe the being of that is which Uchiha Sasuke. Well he's tall. And pale. His eyes are a dark coal black and his hair would be too if it didn't have a slight hint of blue in it.

The Uchihas were a very popular clan up until the massacre in which Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, wiped out the family excluding Sasuke. The Uchihas were very powerful as well, mostly because of their kenkii genki, the sharingan. A mostly male dominated trait that Sasuke has yet to develop. Not having it did not by any means mean that Sasuke wasn't strong. He was the fastest in the class, and excellent at weapon handling. While Naruto had willpower, and Near had strategies and agility.

Sasuke was also very popular amongst the girls. Whom asked him on dates daily. The irony that he's never had a girlfriend escapes them. But when Naruto suggested he might play for the other team, he beat him to a bloody pulp.

At least the fan club reduced with Near's arrival.

The onyx eyed youth stepped up to the front hands resting lazily in his pockets, momentarily removing them to form the signs of the jutsu.

"Transformation jutsu," in a puff of smoke, a perfect copy of Iruka stood in his place.

The real Iruka nodded his approval before the smoke vanished and Sasuke walked back to the line up, hands deeply in his pockets.

"Haruno Sakura,"

If there was a word to describe Sakura it would probably be-

"AHH SASUKE-KUN WATCH ME!"

-loud, I was going to say loud.  
The pink headed girl was by all means cute. Her eyes glittered an emerald green, her skin was clear with a tiny nose and... Well... Her forehead was quite large. Sakura was, like most of the girls, in love with Uchiha. And she, unlike most, did not like Near whom she thought was Sasuke's rival.

 

(Flashback)

Sakura clutched her binto box like a lifeline, she was going to ask Sasuke-Kun out today nothing would stop her from getting with her true love!

She was right outside of the academy, she knew Sasuke ate on one of the benches during break everyday day. Sakura knew Sasuke very well, she followed him home almost every day.

In the bush Saukra blushed as she watched Sasuke eat another rice ball, his mouth chomping down on it with refined grace only her Sasuke-kun could achieve. Sakura had the sudden desire to be a rice ball.

Saukra ignored the slight rustle of the bush from behind her until a soft voice cut through the air.

"What are you doing?" Saukra whipped around, startled. She came face to face with Fujioka Near in all his pale glory with confusion on his face.

Sakura turned beet red "a-ah, Near-kun! I-I..."

"Sakura-chan?" The boy asked confused

Sakura could have died, one of the hottest, not hotter than Sasuke of course, boys at the academy knew her name! Oh she could get used to that!

"Saukra-chan, what are you doing in the bushes?"  
Sakura paled, it was no secret that she lovingly followed Sasuke's every move. But Near was new and might think she was weird, and she didn't want that.

So in an act of desperation Sakura dropped to the floor, dirt grabbed onto her dress. She dug through the dirt,

"Oh, I was just looking for..." Sakura was going to say her earring like her mom when she wanted to get out of a tight spot, but Sakura didn't have her ears pierced let alone own earrings. "Worms! I was looking for worms!" WORMS?!?! That was awful why did I say worms? He's going to think I'm super gross now! "F-for the birds.." She finished meekly.

"Worms?" Near titled his head. Sakura gulped here it was the moment of disgust he would inflict on her, and then he would tell everyone Sakura played with worms and nobody would be friends with her and she's never get Sasuke-kun to like her! "Do you need any help?"

Sakura stopped silently blubbering. Shock written on her face as the albino went to his knees next to her and began sifting through the dirt.

"Your clothes!!!" Near had worn the cleanest of clean clothes everyday, pure, untouched white clothes. And he was getting them dirty!

Near ignored her and raised a hand, pinched in his fingers was a wiggling worm. Saukra fought the urge to scream in disgust, not wanting to be caught in her lie. "Is this what you were looking for?"

He handed her the worm, Sakura shuddered at the slimy thing in her palm.

When she looked up at Near, who was standing again, he was holding out his hand, silently offering his help. Sakura stopped breathing. He did all that for her? She blushed deeply, thoughts of Sasuke gone for the time being. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Arigato Near-kun," she avoided his eyes.

"Your welcome Sakura-chan,"

(End flash back)

Saukra stared at Near for a split second, her heart in her throat. Near-kun would be hers just as Sasuke will.

Sasuke 'tched' at the pinkettes words. She was just another fangirl to him.

Sakura performed the transformation jutsu with ease. Iruka scribbled on his clipboard and Sakura returned to the line quite proud.

"Did you see me Sasuke-kun?!" Her eyes skillfully avoiding her secret crushes face. She was using her romance skills. She would be direct with Sasuke, and she would hate Near, a few of her favorite love stories start with hate.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the name instilled annoyance at the inevitable disaster the blonde would undoubtably cause.

It did not help that Naruto wore a big shit eating grin. Near glared at Naruto who luckily did not see it, for he would have backed out of his plan. The two were close friends but Near put the fear of kami in him.

(Flashback)

Naruto kicked at the dirt path, scuffing his shoes and stirring dust into the air.

The academy was done for the day and he did not feel like going straight home. His one room apartment and cheap cupped ramen was currently an unwelcome sight.

With the thought of ramen Naruto drooled abit. He hadn't gone out to eat that week, he really couldn't afford it. But he could go today, maybe his favorite ramen shop. He got a discount, being the most frequent customer and all.

Naruto smiled to himself and turned away from his empty wandering to the direction of the food district. His stomach growled in anticipation.

He distantly heard shouts of 'Sasuke-kun' no doubt that dweeb Uchihas fan club. Naruto didn't detest anything more than Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't hate the guy but it was a close one. He had everything popularity, girls, friends. He'd never admit to being jealous outloud, no not in a million years.

But didn't Sasuke have no family? Not that it made a difference, Naruto had no family either so why should he feel sorry. Then again Naruto never had a family in the first place, Sasuke lost them, slaughtered by his brother. He heard that Sasuke found the bodies before anyone else. That must have been tough. A frown tugged at his lips and in his moment of distraction he walking into a wall.

Looking up it wasn't a wall he bumped into, it was a man. He glared down at Naruto, his decaying teeth visible from the sneer he wore. Naruto knew this well enough. Nobody in the hidden leaf village likes him, except maybe Hokage Sarutobi. He was always glared at, whispered about, bullied. They either thought he couldn't hear them or hadn't cared. This man was no different.

"Watch where you going freak!" The man roughly pushed Naruto.  
Naruto unfortunately had a big mouth and pushed the guy in return "I can't with you in the way fatso!"

The mans face turned purple and he shoved Naruto off his feet and to the ground.

Another villager quickly approached them a look of concern on her face. "Unagi-San!" She gasped at the scene. "What happened?"

The man, Unagi, pointed at the boy on the ground. "Tanaka, that punk tried to push me over, called me fat!"

Tanaka looked back at Naruto ready to scold Unagi for hurting a child when she gasped.

"I-its the Uzumaki!" She stampered frightened.

Naruto pulled himself off the floor, hands in front of him, "listen lady I-" a fist hit him right in the face, throwing him back to the ground.

"That was for my parents!" The woman shouted tears in her eyes, she wasted no time in kicking Naruto in the stomach, leaving him gasping for air. Her heeled foot connected to his side over and over. The woman was genuinely angry. And it made Naruto distantly wonder what he did to her parents.

Unagi must have joined in because the pain increased, and more than one foot struck his body.

"Stop," a voice so quiet seemed to be the loudest noise ever produced. The couple stopped kicking Naruto to see who had spoken. Naruto heaved his chest, greedily sucking in air, one of his eyes was swollen shut and the other was pushed into the ground. He could not see.

Unagi chuckled, something clearly amusing him. "Beat it twerp, this ain't your business,"

"Leave him alone," the voice was quite but not shy. Whoever it was did not need to shout to be heard. "Or I will make you,"

"What are you going to do? Tell your mom?" Unagi mocked.

"U-Unagi-San..." Tanaka whispered

"Or... You gonna stop me?" He laughed "Stop me from doing this?" An explosion of pain blossomed in Naruto's temple. Unagi had kicked him in the head, brutally.

Someone screamed, it must have be Tanaka but the sounds of pain rang through Naruto's ears. A manly cry that could only be Unagi.

"G-get away from me!" Tanaka gasped obviously crying "m-m-"

"MONSTER!"

Naruto's eye snapped open, his head shot up from the ground. He only got a glimpse of Tanaka running away before pure white obscured his vision.

"Your... Your That dork.." Naruto rasped painfully at the face of pure calm that covered his saviors face.

"I am Near," the familiar line was flat.

"Why did you..." Naruto trailed off not quite sure of what he was saying.

"You are injured, let me assist you," and Naruto was suddenly cradled in small but sure arms. It was a wonder his arms were not shaking.

"H-hey what are you doing?!" Naruto flushed red from embarrassment. That albino kid was carrying him bridal style. Which was weird cause he look much more like a girl than Naruto.

"Do you think you can walk?" Was what he replied. Naruto stayed silent. He could barely move let alone walk, and his head was killing him.

When Naruto informed Near the boys face pinched into a frown. "That man might have given you a concussion, you have to get to a hospital,"

Naruto didn't know what a concussion was but he knew he did NOT want to go to the hospital.

He tried to tell Near this but the boy would not listen. It became clear though that getting Naruto into a hospital would be impossible if Naruto had anything to say, which he did.

"You can stay at my home tonight," Nears face did not change.

Naruto sputtered "N-no way!"

"Naruto-kun the probability of you having a concussion is more than eighty-five percent," Naruto didn't see what the big deal was. "A concussion is when your brain is rattled or bruised in you skull and it will swell and can kill you," okay he's getting it "I can not take you home because you live alone, and someone with a concussion must be periodically woken up after the first fourty-eight hours to make sure they have not slipped into a coma," okay he didn't know what a coma was either but it didn't sound much better than a concussion. "You will come with me so I will wake you within these fourty-eight hours,"

Naruto mused that Near would make an excellent medic-ninja. He was only six apparently and he knew tons of big words.

"B-but won't your parents get upset?"

Near stopped walking for a moment and looked at the blonde in his arms before continuing "My parents are gone," Naruto frowned confused "you can stay with me,"


	3. Care

The blonde knucklehead strode to the front of the room, smirking at Iruka-sensei with a smirk that could only spell trouble.

His hands deftly formed a few seals, which noticed too late, were NOT for the transformation jutsu.

Naruto disappeared into a cloud of dust. Dust that slowly faded to reveal a very mature young woman that could only be an older-female version of Naruto... Naked.

"AHHH!" Screamed Sakura angry and embarrassed by the naked... Boy?  
Choji, a cubby boy who's cheeks were already pink, flamed scarlet. Sasuke groaned in annoyance, pink dusted his cheeks. Near however was glaring very harshly at Naruto. Who quickly transformed back.

He laughed at Iruka obnoxiously watching as he tried to desperately stop his nosebleed.

"I call that my sexy-no-jutsu!"

"NARUTO!!!"

(A short time later)

"Your not leaving till every drop of paint is gone!" Iruka smirked leaning against the Hokage mountain.

Naruto who was scrubbing at the stone furiously let out a sarcastic "Hah," he was stuck cleaning off the vandalism he had done to the monument that morning. If only he didn't get caught. It wasn't as if anyone was waiting for him at home. He supposed there was Near but it's not the same. While finally having a friend, he still had no family.

'That's what family does right?' A young Near's voice flitted through his mind. Near implied he thought of Naruto like family but he never actually said it.

Iruka's smirk faded at the depressed look on the blondes face and ran a hand on his nose, over his scar. "Naruto..."

"Now what?" Naruto growled up at Iruka.

The hostility made him waver. What would he say anyway? I'm sorry nobody ever liked you? Sorry that everyone blames you for their lives being ruined?

"Well... Once your done here..." Think Iruka think! "I'll... We could..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"... I'll buy you a bowl of ramen," as soon as the words passed his lips he knew he had him. Naruto's face perked up and he grinned painfully.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Talk about motivation!"  
(At the ramen shop)

 

Iruka cringed as the thirteen year old sucked down a fourth bowl of ramen. The sight of the other three plates make him slightly nauseous. There went his wallet, that was fine it's not like he needed money to survive or anything. Well aren't you sassy for a narrator?

"What narrator?" Naruto asked looking around in confusion.

"Uh, nothing," Iruka said quickly, trying to find a subject change he sighed.

Naruto stayed silent.

Iruka sighed again, slightly more exaggerated.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Naruto spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, I can't figure out why out of all the places you would chose to defile the Hokage statutes, I mean you know who the Lord Hokage is right?"

Of course Naruto knew who the old man was, though he bit his tongue, Iruka probably wouldn't like hearing him call the Hokage an old man.

So he shoved another mouthful of ramen in his mouth before speaking "Of course! To get the title of Hokage," munch munch "he'd have to be the best shinobi in the village." Naruto swallowed, looking in the direction of the mountain. "It was the fourth Hokage who saved the town by defeating the demon fox." He smirked

Iruka frowned confused "then why would you-"

"Because one of these days, they'll be calling me Lord Hokage!" He shoved his chopsticks in the chunins face "I'm going surpassed every one that came before me! And then everyone will finally respect me!"

Iruka mused over the thought in his head

"...by the way I need a favor..."

"Huh? Another bowl of ramen?" Iruka feared that, his much lighter wallet seemed to be the heaviest thing on his mind.

Naruto shook his head pointing at Iruka's face "uhh, your headband. That leaf your wearing... Can I try it on, pretty please?"

Iruka raise a hand to the headband "my... What this? Ha no. Not yet. No way."

"But-"

"It's a symbol of adulthood, you don't get one till you graduate,"

Naruto huffed in disappointment "what a rip off..."

Iruka laughed "is that why you took off your goggles?"

(Flashback)

"You don't have to carry me the whole way ya know?" Naruto groaned as Near used his barefoot to open the door to his compound.

Naruto was quite surprised, he had never heard of the Fujioka clan before so Near's family compound was much larger than he expected.

It was mostly empty though. And he couldn't hear anyone else through the rooms. Did he live alone? Is that what he meant when he said his parents were gone?

"You were attacked Naruto-kun let me take care of you,"

Naruto's eyes widened. Take care of him? Why would he do that, he barely knew him. Dark thoughts flitted his mind. But he would know him, and then he'd hate him just like everyone else.

If Near was aware of Naruto's discomfort he did not acknowledge it.

His compound was much like himself. Quiet, clean, and sharp. The main room had nearly no color except the bright yellow sunflowers that stood in the middle of a kotatsu. They seemed freshly picked, and in perfect bloom too. Naruto brushed off the thought as Near slid open another door with his foot again. Carrying Naruto into a bedroom that could only be Near's.

It didn't seem that way though. Near didn't look the type to own toys. And there was a lot of toys scattered amount the white carpet. But Near's plain white emblem hung in the rooms closet and stuck out of a dresser drawer.

Near laid the blonde on the bed carefully. Naruto sighed in relief. The bed was extremely soft. He panicked when the boy started to walk out of the room

"W-where are you going?!" That was strange, Naruto wasn't sure why he panicked with the idea of leaving the strange boy's presence.

Near looked over his shoulder before muttering that he was going to get a first aid kit and left him in the room.

Naruto relaxed into the mattress, his eyes dropping heavily, he wasn't aware he was so tired in the first place. A pained smile crossed his face as his world was shrouded in darkness

(Present)

Iruka stood at the front of the classroom with an official looking clipboard in his hands. Today was the day that the students of the academy would perform the finale exam to officially become genin ninjas. He could see Naruto in the back nearly jumping from excitement, his white haired friend sat next to him, eyes staring unfocused at the front of the classroom.

"For your final exam you must each generate three copies of yourself, the doppelgängers, wait here until you name is called and then come next door."

Naruto went suddenly pale and gripped his face in agony 'doppelgängers?! Why did it have to be doppelgängers?!' His hands clenched tightly to his cheeks 'that's my worst technique!'

One by one the student went to the room next door, each coming out with a headband on their forehead, a strange leaf smack dab in the middle of it.

Ino pranced out of the room, a happy smile on her face and she rushed outside, dismissed like the rest of the students. Naruto didn't miss her waving to Near, who gave a subtle smile in return.

"Fujioka Near," the albino stood up and stiffly walked to the door, glancing at Naruto as he passed.

Naruto huffed, there was no way Near wouldn't pass. Near was perfect at nearly everything. The thought sent a jolt of jealousy through Naruto. He suppressed it, slightly ashamed that he would think so negatively of his only friend. He just didn't want to get held back again, which if that happened he and Near could never possibly get on the same three man squad.

Near emerged a minute later, the blue forehead protector wrapped around his wrist like a thick bracelet. Naruto followed him with his eyes till the white boy had disappeared outside.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

(Flashback)

Naruto was walking through a desert, the hot sun baring down on him, his throat parched with water, passing by many faces, unseeing eyes that ignored his greetings.

"Naruto,"

Naruto shivered, that wasn't right when did it start snowing. He was cold. Except he wasn't, they why was he shaking?

"Naruto!"

Naruto sat up quickly in his bed, his face knocking against something painfully, knocking his back onto the soft mattress again.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, a bump already forming.

When he opened his eyes near was on the floor, winded. Did he do that?  
When Near faced him he got a nice view of a discolored chin on his normally pale face.

He must have head butted him. Ouch.

"Gomensai Near-chan!" The honorific slipped past his tongue before he could think.

He didn't know the weirdo well enjoy enough to address him as such.

"I was trying to wake you," Near's monotone reply freaked Naruto out abit. "I had finished bandaging your wounds, and it was time to check on you," Near had mentioned that he would need to be woke up every few hours.

Naruto noticed his now bandaged body, sterile white wrappings covered his chest and head, his swollen eye had an eyepatch over it. An eyepatch that was portably part of his toy collect rather than medical supplies. Probably a pirate thing.

Naruto struggled within the grasp of the comforter before two hands stopped him. Near shook his head, silently telling him to rest.

"Are you hungry, Naruto-kun?" The phrase sent his stomach rumbling, a reminder that he did not get his ramen before being attack by that crazy lady.

Near made a strangled sort of laugh at the sound. Naruto decided he liked his laugh.

(Present)

"We're all adults now!"  
"Moms gonna cook up a feast!"  
"We're proud of you son,"

Naruto was stationary at a swing in front of the academy, watching as family members congratulated their children for passing the exam. His eyes slid downward for a second. Near stood close by, his presence trying to cheer him up. A light hand fell on his shoulder, Naruto looked up to Near's blank face.

"Hey isn't that the kid who-?"  
"Yeah that's him, the one who failed!"

Near's grip on his shoulder tightened  
"Serves him right,"  
"Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi?!"  
"I mean think about what he is-"  
"You know we're not supposed to talk about that,"

The hand disappeared from his shoulder before a blue forehead protector was thrown to the ground.

Naruto's nearly died when Near's face darkened, threateningly and yet still devoid of emotion.

"If people like that, are the noble shinobi that protect this village," the words had a bitter sting to it "and people like you are so easily cast out," Naruto's eyes widened "I have no wish to join such ranks,"

So he stood there, face impassive as Naruto silently cried.


	4. Tsubaki

Naruto convinced Near that he wanted to be alone for a bit, and the boy headed back to their house. An understanding came between the two. Naruto had taken Near's forgotten headband and shoved it in his coat, he wouldn't let his friend throw away his future for him. No matter how appealing being held back with Near seemed, he would not do it.

Naruto started to wander through alleys aimlessly and thought long and hard about the issue and all of the paths seemed to lead to being held back anyway. Memories of Near and Naruto's strained friendship flashed through his eyes. Strained? Oh yes, it always seemed like Near was at least threatening him daily or he turns into a creepy heartless robot. Of course Near doesn't drink oil and is defiantly made of flesh and blood, Naruto could never shake the feeling something was WRONG with Near.

Naruto wasn't stupid, well... Not that stupid, after knowing the albino for a bit he figured that he was lying about his last name, there was no way a common name like Fujioka would have such a big compound. He even tried reading up about the place, but information was strangely lacking. Also the librarian kicked him out quicker than usual.

He was very strong too, for such a weak looking child, never seemed to grow much anymore. But that's not what caught Naruto's eye, no sometimes the blonde swears his eye color doesn't stay the same all the time. Which wouldn't be that ridiculous except it doesn't change two colors, it changes to anything.

Uncharacteristicly Naruto never questioned it outloud, sensing that Near would not want to speak of it.

"Naruto,"

His musing were interrupted by someone calling his name.

It was Mizuki, one of the judges for that final exam and konoha chunin. He had suggested that Iruka pass Naruto, even though had only made one clone instead of three and that one wasn't very promising either. Iruka failed him anyway.

"Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki smiled gently at the boy and gestured his hand, "why don't we talk somewhere private," Naruto made a face at the suspicious sentence and The chunin elaborated "to discuss you becoming a genin of course,"

At the blinding smile Naruto had on Mizuki knew he had him.

Naruto never noticed the sinister smile spreading on Mizuki's lips.

(Meanwhile)

Ino wiped a bit of sweat off her brow, setting down another heavy potted plant in the corner. Just because she had officially became an academy graduate didn't mean she got to blow off her chores. Such as help out at her family's flower shop.

Of course Ino wasn't quite complaining, she loved the flower shop. How she would spend hours in the green houses admiring the vibrant colors.

'Well if your interested we have some beautiful carnations'

The bright Day Lilies and pink tulips always enthralled her, their scents were subtle yet strong, poised and graceful.

'What about those?'

But without thinking Ino would always find herself staring at those plain tsubaki flowers that she always filled an order for, yet in extremely low demand, at the end of the day.

'Oh you don't want those, it was a shipment mistake, we don't order them,'

The tsubaki is small and white, it gives off no scent. When it dies it is silent and tragic. Such a boring thing.

'I think they have a type of hidden beauty,'

However that would not stop Ino from loving them more than anything in her shop.

'Here, for you Ino-san'

Ino's cheeks reddened as she twirled the small flower in her fingers.

A little ding from the door bell shook Ino out of her daydreams. She foolishly shoved the plain floral back with its others, most likely crushing it. She whipped on a smile and turned to the customer.

"Ne! Welcome to -" Ino choked on her words at the sight of Fujioka Near waddling through the door.

"Ino-san," the boy deadpanned.

Strangely the monotonous greeting sent a shiver of excitement through her. She mentally chided herself, it was just... Just Near.... Oh who was she kidding. The boy bought her one ugly flower and she was hooked. Her mother teased her sometimes by calling her 'Tsubaki-san,' she even said it flatly, as if he had given her a cute nickname.

"N-near," she stuttered, the boy cocked an eyebrow at the informal honorific. Ino almost face palmed but slyly avoided addressing the slip up.  
"What kind of purchase are you looking for today," she said chessily.

"I was looking for you actually,"

Oh Ino could have shriveled up and died happy.

They went to a dango shop. Ino was glad she wasn't so obsessed with looking good for Sasuke anymore, Near gave her attention whenever she wanted it.

They talked for about an hour, well Ino talked. Near spoke little, despite being the one to seek out Yakama.

Near had ordered nearly a dozen dangos, and only one was for Ino!

"Ahh??? What are you ordering all those for?"

Near had only picked at a dango when he muttered sugar helped keep him awake.

Ino narrowed her eyes slightly in determination and while Near was distracted with his dango rubbed her leg slightly against his. Near didn't seem to notice.

Ino went home soon after, already scheming.

(One Defeated Mizuki later)

The bright sun streaming through his window had awoken Naruto the next day. He groggily opened his eyes and instinctively snuggled further under the covers. He was safe in his comfy wrap of blankets.

Well he was comfortable until the sheets were ripped off of him and he was staring up at a freakishly white kid.

"Ne-chan!" He whined loudly

The boy was not amused "seeing as you have graduated.... Somehow" Near glared slightly which all in all was bloody frightening "You still must come so we are assigned our three-man squads,"

Naruto briefly thought of not going but the sudden face of Sakura morphed in his minds eye and he was scrambling to get dressed.

(Narutonarutonaruto)

"I heard you had quite the feild day with Konohamaru" Near uncharacteristicly attempted conversation on their walk from the compound to the academy

Naruto raised an eyebrow "you know that pipsqueak?"

Near subtly shook his head "No, I however ran into his tutor at the tea shop,"

'How does he know it's his tutor then' Naruto thought in frustration

The two entered the doors of the academy class and quickly took their seats. Near in the front, and Naruto directly behind him. The rest of the Students arrived shortly, Ino magnetizing to Near's side, and a tsubaki flower behind her ear.

Ino had actually brought Near a dango who stared at it.

"Um, is something wrong Near?" Ino had started to drop the honorific.

Then Near's face had lit up, actually it was a simple smile but the cherry blossom festival must have come early cause that was the most emotion he ever wore. All in the name of sugary food.

Ino went wide eyed and turned to jelly, yes happy warm jelly but jelly nonetheless. Oh his smile was beautiful and directed at her! Or the dango but Ino didn't care much about that part.

"I like your tsubaki flower," Near muttered through a mouthful of dango.

Ino burned with pride, unaware of the girls glaring holes into her back. She sat down happily and chatted aimlessly to the boy.

Naruto was in a bad mood, due to the fact that Sakura was ignoring him and paying more attention to Sasuke. Sasuke who was staring absently at the front of the class.

Iruka-sensi entered the room, a clipboard in his hand with official looking papers attached to it.

When the class fell silent he spoke "your here because you have passed the final exam and are going to be given your three man squad teams," clearing his throat "I will read the teams now,"

The class tensed as Iruka listed off the teams. A few kids exchanged high fives and a couple groaned in disappointment.

"Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sasuke,"

Naruto slumped in disappointment.

Oh no! I'm not in Near-kuns team! Sakura nearly cried at the thought

If Near was upset, his face gave nothing away.

Ino's hopes were dashed quickly as well when she was assigned to Shikamaru and Choji. The last team was Hinata, Shino, and Kiba.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Ino?"

The blonde twiddled with her ponytail "I couldn't help but notice that Fujioka-San doesn't have a team,"

Iruka sighed "that's because, Near is not a leaf ninja,"

"WHAT?!"


	5. Hired-Hand

"I couldn't help but notice that Fujioka-San doesn't have a team,"

"That's because Near is not a leaf ninja"

"WHAT?!"

Now...

Iruka laughed at the horrified faces of his students and waved his hands disarmingly "no, no! You misunderstand!" He laughed again "I mean that he's not a member of this village,"

"WHAT?!?!"

Iruka blushed "oh man that came out wrong too!" He quickly looked to Near for assistance.

"What Iruka-sensei is trying to say is that I am originally not from the village hidden in the leaf," the class turned to look at Near "I came from the village hidden in the clouds, I left when I was young and found Kohona,"

Sasuke scoffed "that doesn't explain why you don't have a team," typical Uchiha snarkyness.

Iruka, meanwhile, seemed to had regained some of his wits "since Near isn't from the leaf village it's all a matter of loyalty. Near has finished his education at the academy here. By all means and purposes he is a ninja, but a freelance"

"Freelance?" Kaaaahhh that's sounds so mysterious and hot! Ino went beet red.

Iruka nodded "Yeah, they assist other three man squads for work. Normally transfers get their own squads but Near is exceptionally bright, im sure he'll do just fine,"

"So he can do missions with us?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "all of us?"

"Hai, we'll have him meet all your instructors later,"

The girls seemed to fawn over Near a bit longer.

Near would have rolled his eyes if he had cared at even the slightest. He winced slightly as Ino squealed loudly in his ear.

"Kyyyyaaa! Did you hear that Near?" Her eyes shone happily "We get to be on a team together!"

A 'hmpf' from the front of the room drew Ino's attention where Sakura was looking pointedly in the other direction.

Ino fumed a bit before calming herself, if Sakura wanted a reaction she wasn't getting one.

Sakura noticed almost immediately and turned fully around in her seat. "I think by now that Near-kun would work with our team," she exclaimed loudly "with Sauske-kun and Near-kun we'd be unstoppable. Of course you wouldn't realize that Ino-pig!"

Oh that was it! Ino made to stand up when a bored voice interrupted her rage fueled thoughts.

"How troublesome,"

"Butt out Shikamaru!" The two girls yelled.

"If you two had bothered to actually listen then you'd realize that Fujioka-san is not any of our team members, but all of them at once,"

When they opened their mouths to protest they were cut off by Near who had been previously drawing circles on the desk with his finger. "Nara-sama is right,"

Ino huffed but stayed quiet, her eyes locked with Sakura's narrowed ones it did not need to be spoken that while the battle was over, the war waged on.

Slowly one by one the sensei' of the squads showed up and Near met and talked to a few of them, others leaving more quickly because of meetings. Near said he would stay until he meet all of the sensei'. Unfortunately team seven's seemed to be running late.

By this point they were the only ones left in the classroom, even Iruka had left to get some food.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto whined to nobody in particular, glaring as he heard a mocking 'believe it' from his close friend. "He's three hours late! What a joke of a ninja!"

Sakura glared at the blonde but secretly she was fuming too, what kind of idiot couldn't even make it to meeting their students on time?

Naruto's face lit up suddenly as he swiped an eraser from the board. Well if Mr I Think I'm too Good To Show Up On Time wants to be late, then let him. After nodding to himself when checking to see the eraser needed dusting he grabbed a chair and dragged it to the door.

"What are you doing?" Sakura disguised her interest with annoyance. She glared at Naruto as he stood on his tippy toes to wedged the eraser in the doorway.

"A prank Naruto, at a time like this?" Near asked rhetorically.

Naruto jumped down from his spot and laughed "Oh Ne-chan! Every time is prank time!"

"Indeed," Near mumbled noncommittally.

Sasuke scoffed from his spot farther away from the three of them, his eyes opened to slits, observing them with boredom.

"What do you have to say about it Teme?" Naruto huffed offended.

'Bastard?' Sasuke was vaguely amused. "A jounin would not fall for something so idiotic and simple,"

The words had no sooner left his mouth when the door to the classroom had opened, dropping the chalk coated eraser on a floppy head of silver hair.

'Ehhhhhh????' Sasuke innerly shrieked 'it worked?!'

'That was awesome!' Sakura mentally fist pumped.

The chalk covered hair was barely noticeable since it was already such a fair color. A single eye peeked out from a mask covering his face. He was certainly tall and despite his nonchalant appearance Near sensed danger on the tips of his fingers, this was not someone to be messed with.

The man looked down at the eraser on the floor, then at the children, then back at the eraser before finally sighing heavily over Naruto's delighted laughter.

"I just decided," Naruto stopped laughing in time to see the man smile from under the mask. "I hate you all,"


End file.
